Apprentice worries
by WyldClaw
Summary: all kits are excited about becoming apprentices right? well what about the kits who have extra worries about that time? say having kittypet roots or being a leader's kit? how do they swallow their worries? this fic collection answers that question


Nervousness by WyldCla

Plot: all kits are excited about becoming apprentices. Some of them have extra worries. What about Tigerkit and his siblings? Whitekit? Silverstream? . Now's your chance to find out! This centers on Silverstream and Whitewing when they were a few moons away from becoming apprentices.

Notes: AAAAAA is a break in-between the cats. I wish I owned Warriors because then I would not have made Honeyfern die. Enjoy!

**Whitewing:**

"Frostfur, can I ask you something" the elderly white she cat looked up as she saw her white pelted granddaughter Whitekit pad up to her.

She smiled at the little kit. "What's the matter dear?"

"Well " she shuffled her paws. "You know how i become an apprentice in a few moons" Frostfur nodded. "I kinda don't want to become one"

Frostfur beckoned to Whitekit to sit down next to her. "Why not? You get to aid ThunderClan and hunt and learn how to fight"

"I know" she shuffled her paws "It's just that i'm nervous about what the other clans will say about me"

"Ahh." Frostfur understood. Whitekit was worried about her kittypet roots. "It's quite all right to be nervous about becoming an apprentice but i can see why you're worried. Have you talked to Brightheart about this?"

"Uh-huh" the white kit mewed. "She said that i shouldn't be nervous cause Cloudtail'll claw their ears off "

Both Frostfur and Whitekit laughed. her dad, Cloudtail was known for his sharp tongue and he was protective about his past. "I can picture him doing just that," Frostfur told her. "There is no shame in that. You will just have to work hard to prove yourself to them."

Frostfur purred. "I remember when Cloudtail first came. Many cats believed him too soft for clan life but he proved them wrong"

"didn't my great uncle used to be a kittypet?" Whitekit asked. She tried to imagine Firestar as a kittypet, eating food from twolegs but couldn't picture it

"that's right" .Frostfur's eyes twinkled. "Firestar had to prove himself very hard to make his Clanmates trust him. Even Sandstorm teased him restlessly"

"But she's his mate" Whitekit pointed out

"She stopped teasing him after he saved her life in a battle"

"Didn't mother have to work extra hard after the dogs attacked?" Whitekit whispered. She felt bad for Brightheart. The she cat only had one eye and one ear after a pack of dogs had attacked her when she was an apprentice. Brightheart's best friend Swiftpaw had been killed in the attack.

"I sure did" Brightheart mewed. Whitekit looked up and saw her mother coming over to them. "Cloudtail helped me learn how to fight"

"And you softened his temper" Frostfur added as Brightheart blushed. " I must say you two make a wonderful pair of mates" her daughter's good eye twinkled. "So you see, dear, although you have kittypet blood, I know that you will grow up to be a fine ThunderClan warrior" Frostfur licked the little cat's cheek.

"Thanks, grandma Frostfur. You're one of the wisest cats I know"

Frostfur and Brightheart smiled at Whitekit's innocence. "I came to tell you that Sandstorm's children opened their eyes. Would you like to see them?" Brightheart turned to her daughter.

"Of course! Bye Frostfur"

"I'll meet you there" Frostfur told them. She watched as Brightheart and Whitekit went across the clearing to the nursery.

She sighed happily. It seemed like just yesterday when her own kits were becoming apprentices themselves. She thought of all of them with great pride. Cinderpelt found her calling as a medicine cat after her accident on the Thunderpath and loved it. Brackenfur was a strong young warrior whereas Thornclaw had just been named a warrior before the brutal BloodClan battle. sweet, Brightheart remained strong even after that horrible attack. She got up and stretched. '"Look at them now" she purred. "They were such wonderful kits and now they are amazing warriors"

Longtail poked his head out of the elder's den. "You say something, Frostfur?"

"Oh, sorry to disturb your nap Longtail. " she mewed as he came out of the den. "I was just thinking about how much my kits have grown"

He chuckled. "They sure have. ThunderClan is lucky to have such dedicated warriors as Thornclaw Brackenfur and Brightheart. Your daughter is a wonderful medicine cat."

She purred at the comment. "I know. I remember how scared Brackenfur was after her accident. "

Longtail nodded. He recalled how concerned the golden brown tabby was after Cinderpelt had injured her leg. But after she had decided to become Yellowfang's apprentice, he decided to be the best warrior he could for both of them. "But he relaxed after he saw that she was happy helping out Yellowfang"

"I'm sure somewhere in StarClan Yellowfang is looking down on her with pride" the white she cat voiced her opinion.

" I almost forgot. would you like to come to see sandstorm's kits with me? I can describe them to you" She did not want the tom to feel left out because of his blindness.

"That sounds fine," he agreed. "I could use some exercise"

Frostfur carefully guided him with her tail as they headed over to the nursery herself. New kits in the clan were always wonderful to see,

**Silverstream:**

Oakheart padded into the RiverClan camp, his mouth full of fish he just caught. It was a fine Greenleaf day and the river around the camp was swarming with fish. He gave a nod to Mistypaw who was going out on a patrol with her mentor Wavefur, a gray tom with white splotches, Crookedstar and Stonepaw. He gave them a flick of his tail to say to hello. His heart felt a stab of pride at seeing his kits-they looked so much like Bluestar.

"Nice catch" Wavefur called out to the red tom. "Did the fish swim up and scream to be caught?" he joked. Wavefur was a calm cat who was friendly enough but vicious in battle

Oakheart nodded, a twinkle in his eye, as he walked up to the camp. He placed the fish in the fresh kill pile, which was a decent size. He went outside the warriors' den & began grooming himself '_I haven't realized how much Mistypaw and Stonepaw have grown in only five moons'_ he thought as he let out a sigh. _'I wish I could tell them who their real mother is but I can't I wonder if Bluefur has seen them at Gatherings or on patrols. Great StarClan I miss her so much. It really-'_

""Whatcha doing Oakheart?" a light voice came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. He jumped and then turned around to see his niece, Silverkit as well as her foster mother Sunfish's daughter Vixenkit

"Scare me out of my pelt, why don't you?" he grinned. "How my favorite little niece?"

"But she's your only niece." Vixenkit told him as she pressed his pelt against sliverkit's coat.

"I know, Vixenkit. " he smiled. "What have you two been up to today?"

"Sunfish showed us how to swim and fish." Silverkit had a look of satisfaction in her was her foster mother- she raised her since her real mother Willowbreeze, along with her siblings Willowkit and Minnowkit had died due to greencough. "grasskit caught three minnows"

"good for him" Oakheart said.

"And she show us how to sneak up on enemies" Vixenkit added. "Silverkit got me once or twice but I managed to pin her a few times" her eyes sparkled.

"Only cause you're younger than me" she pouted.

"By a few days" was the reply.

"Would you like to show me? I can give you some pointers," Oakheart asked. The two kits agreed. They crouched down low and sprang up and pinned a drifting pile of moss.

"Well done you two," a musical voice said. A light colored she cat padded up to them. "Your fathers will be very impressed"

""Sunfish!" Vixenkit and Silverkit announced as they bounced over to the queen.

"did you see that? Did you see my crouch?" the black she cat bounced.

"Yes, I did dear" she purred.

"I'm gonna surprise Grasskit!" vixenkit announced.

"won't he be shocked" Sunfish licked her daughter. "I think he's taking a nap in the nursery. Just make sure you don't scare him too much- he's still tired after that swimming lesson, "

"okay mom. Bye Silverkit, bye Oakheart " the black pelted cat said. "See you later"

"Okay" Silverkit agreed. They watched as the young tom went inside the nursery.

"that kit is going to be a pawful when she's an apprentice. " Oakheart commented.

"don't I know it" Sunfish replied.

The word apprentice brought up a question that had been swimming around in Silverkit's mind for a while. "Oakheart, Pebblefur, can I ask you something," she said as they sat down.

"What's up?"

She let out a sigh. "I know that my apprentice ceremony isn't for a few moons but, can you tell crookedstar that I don't want to be treated special?"

"You're worried that Crookedstar will give you special treatment cause you're his kit right?" Oakheart guessed.

"That's right" she looked at her paws.

"Silverkit, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about that" Sunfish pointed out.

"I don't?"

Oakheart shook his head. "Nope, cause even though your crookedstar's daughter, his duty as a clan leader comes before his duties as a father. You'll just have to work harder. "

She looked down at her paws for a few heartbeats. " I also don't wanna be pitied or bullied cause of you know…."

The older warriors looked at each other. Ever since she had found out that Willowbreeze had died and that she was part WindClan, Silverkit had been a little off. Sunfish patted the kit's head . "dear Silverkit . no one is going to bully or pity you. you don't need to fret "

.

She looked up at the light Pelted she cat. " why not? "

" for two reasons. " Oakheart explained. "one-your father would claw the pelt of any cat who would bully or hurt you" . she giggled- it was true-next to his clan she meant everything to him.

"reason number two : Crookedstar loved Willowbreeze so much he would do anything for her. He rescued her both from a heron and from twolegs" Sunfish added. "Love knows no boundries"

"wow!" the she kit's eyes widened. "but she was half WindClan"

"actually she didn't spend much time there " Oakheart corrected. " your grandfather Reefdether – fallowtail's former mate- came into the camp one day and demanded that willowbreeze and Graypool go with him to WindClan. Fallowtail didn't want to destroy the peace so she let him take them. I remember their yowls and cries well- they weren't happy to leave. But a few moons later Hailstar led a patrol and stole them back. "

"wh-what h-happened" Silverkit yawned.

Sunfish took up the story. "they were extremely happy to be back home. They said that even though their father' s Clan treated them well they really missed RiverClan. They worked extremely hard during their apprenticeship. And it was during that time that Willowbreeze and Crookedstar became close. Crookedstar was very heartbroken when she passed. That is why he dotes on you. "

"can't he get herbs from Mudfur to heal his heart?"

"I wish , little niece. But nothing but love and time can heal a broken heart" Oakheart sighed.

"I d-didn't know my mother worked that hard. I'm gonna work hard to be an apprentice and then a warrior that Crook-Crookedstar can be proud of" she stated.

Sunfish smiled, "that's my girl- well sort of girl . Now why don't you get some sleep? You look worn out" she licked Silverkit's cheek.

"okay. Nighty-night –"

" hope you dream of yummy fat fish tonight" the two older warriors finished the old rhyme. she followed Sunfish to the nursery.

The end

Author's notes: pretty cute huh?


End file.
